Forgotten Promise
by kluna
Summary: Two years since Joey's disappearance, the gang and families finally learn to accept his death, but can they continued to do so when a person from China looks just like him appear before them, and what is the story behind Joey's disappearance?
1. Xiao Feng

Two years since Battle City, Egyptian Past, the return of Atem, and the disappearance of Joey Wheeler. The gang had finally gotten used to life without Joey. No one really knows what happen to him. It's like he never even exist. Pictures were pace everywhere, but after a year of searching, the gang and families finally given up.

It's finally senior years for the gang. They were quite excited about being in the same class with everyone including Seto Kaiba. Once the bell rung, they took their seats close to each others. The teacher, Ms. Stanley, a petit woman dress in a bright blue suit with hair tied into a tight bum came into the room. She gave a big smile and claps her hand together. "Welcome class to senior years. Before I call attendance, I would like to first introduce a very important person from China that will be studying with us." she explained jumpily. The whole class started whispering to each others. Kaiba snorted. How can anyone be more important than him? The gang was excited to find out who this person is. Ms. Stanley claps her hands again for full attention, and once she got their attention she turn to the door, "Come in."

The whole class held their breaths when the door slide opens. Once the student from China walks in, everyone gasps in disbelief or completely in love. The gang gasps the loudest in disbelief. "J-Joey?" Yugi stammer whispery. Joey was in fact Joey, but he wasn't the Joey they knew. His hair was trim and gotten so much longer, his eyes though, were still the same. This Joey however, had a long earring in the shape of the Red Eye Black Dragon. Yugi stood up causing his chair to fell down. "Joey!" he shouted in shock and at the same time disbelief. Joey tilted his head and look at him like he was crazy.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Mr. Yugi Muto if I am correct. This is Mr. Xiao Feng, son of the billionaires, Li Yang of China." Ms. Stanley explained. Xiao Feng smirks in amusement. "It's alright Ms. Stanley, it was just a mistake," Xiao Feng said. He turns to Yugi and smile innocently, "So your name's Yugi Muto eh? Nice to meet you, Yugi."

In shocked, Yugi didn't know what else to do but nod. Xiao Feng beam brighter making the girls squeak. He turns to them and bows his head in respect. The girls let out a sigh. Kaiba snorted. Xiao Feng turns to him and walk up to him, "You must be the billionaires Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp am I right?"

Kaiba smirk, "Guess I don't have to introduce myself." He mocked Xiao Feng, but he doesn't really care. He just smile, "My father talked about you quite often. He was rather impressed that a teenager can handle such a large company by himself. Just looking at you, I can see how capable you are." Kaiba was about to say something when the class phone suddenly rang. They turn to look. Ms. Stanley answered, "Room 205 speaking? Yes? Yeah, I'll tell him right away. Good-bye." She hung up and turned to Xiao Feng, "Someone's here to see you." Xiao Feng sighed and nodded. He turns to Kaiba, "Nice to meet you then," he turn around and walk out of the room.

Everyone stared in shock at what just happen. This new Joey is totally awesome and new. He isn't a bit like the old Joey. Yugi look down on the desk and mutter, "That's not Joey."

Xiao Feng sighed heavily as he sat down on the roof top floor. He flips his cell phone open and dials a number. He pressed the speaker when the phone started ranging. "Hello?" someone answered through the other end.

He smiled cheerfully, "Hi Mom!"

"Xiao Feng? Is that you?" his mother asked in disbelief.

"Yup! It's me. I miss you mom." He said softly.

"I miss you too," she said, "How is Japan so far? Have you made any friends?"

He chuckled, "Not yet. We just started school today mom. But I met some interesting people who called me Joey. Anyway, how is father?"

"He stills the same, but he missed you a lot. He even said your name when he's asleep, "she chuckle along with him.

"Tell dad I miss him too. I love you mom."

"I love you too Xiao Feng."

"I'll call you later, bye." He waited for his mother to said bye before he hung up.

"Oh, we didn't know you were here." He looks up at Yugi and the gang. He gave them a smile, "Don't worry, I'm about to leave anyway." He got up and were about to leave when someone grab his shirt sleeve. He turns around and looked at Yugi. "Can you please let go?" he asked.

"Are you… really not Joey?" he asked teary. Xiao Feng looked at him then to the gang, and back to him, "Sorry, but I don't who this Joey is or am I him. Now, please let go of me." Yugi hesitated, but slowly let go of him. "Thank you," Xiao Feng said and turns around towards to the door.

"If you're not Joey, then what happened to our Joey?" Tristan asked. Xiao Feng stopped and turned around, "I don't know who this Joey person or do I have any involvement with him. I'm just an ordinary guy here in Japan to study. I don't know him or any one of you," he glares at them in annoyance, "So stop confusing me with this Joey person." He turns around and head inside. The gang stood in shock at this sudden personality. Yugi was about to burst into tears when Yami, who had been keeping his mouth shut to observe, put an arm around him. "Don't cry aibou. We'll find out the truth."

Xiao Feng sat down on his desk while girls stood by the door completely in love. He smiles at them and turn back to the desk in annoyance. / _Why can't they leave me alone_? / He sighed and laid his head on the desk. / _I wish father hadn't sent me to Japan. This is the only place I don't ever want to return to. I should've protest more_. / He let out another sigh and got up. The girls eyes glint with lust when he walked pass them with a gentle smile. As much as he hates to be bother, he was taught to never make a girl cry. It was something he promised to his mother.

He walked a few feet in front of the whispering girls, wishing he could just dissipate right there. He approach the music room and turn to them, "I would like to be undisturbed if you please?" The girls looked at each other and nod. They started to leave before he walked inside. The music room consists of only one piano. He locked the door and walk over to the piano. He sat down and pressed a key note. He presses a few more to test the sound, and then begin to play. He took a deep breath after the last note.

"Impressing talent." He turns around and looks for the source of the voice. He came to a stop when he spotted none other than Seto Kaiba sitting on a desk, with his laptop in front of him. He was smirking at him. Xiao Feng turns back to the piano keys. "I want to ask you something," he said. Kaiba raise an eyebrow. He continued, "Who is this Joey person? Why is it that some people kept calling me Joey? Do we really look that much alike?"

Kaiba turn back to his laptop and started typing. "Joey was a stubborn, loud-mouth loser, nice and caring, and most of all… the joy to all his friends," he replied, still typing away on his laptop.

Xiao Feng turn around, "What happen to him?"

Kaiba stopped and look at him, "Two years ago, he disappeared without a trace. Everyone search for him for a whole year, but they learn to accept the truth. But some still can't accept it."

"Who?" he asked with a curious expression.

"Joey's father," Kaiba replied, "He still is searching for his beloved son. No matter how many times everyone tried to convince him that Joey's gone, he won't accept it. He still had hopes that Joey's alive. I believed everyone does. That's why everyone was so surprised when you came through the door. Honestly, I was quite surprised myself. You really do just like him."

Xiao Feng turns back to the piano, and mutter quietly, "I'm not Joey. I'm just…me."


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2

Yugi walk through the empty hall way with some papers in hand. He was told to print them out for class tomorrow. He sighed, "I guess he's not Joey." He thought back to what Joey had said during lunch. He stopped and looks out the window towards the sky, "Where are you Joey?"

"I got it." He turns to the classroom beside him. / _I thought I heard someone_. / He walks towards the classroom and quietly slides it open. He spotted Xiao Feng near the window with his phone on speaker. He was smiling. Yugi could feel his heart sank all of a sudden, and he knew why. / _That was Joey's smile_. / A drop of tears escaped his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He snaps out of his thoughts and realize that Xiao Feng was staring. He quickly wipes away his tears, "It's nothing."

"Is it because I look like Joey?" Xiao Feng asks with a stare. Yugi look away, "What is it with you?" Joey eyed him confusingly. Yugi turn around and left the confused Xiao Feng behind.

"Xiao Feng? Are you there? Hello?" Xiao Feng turned to the phone, "Sorry, I was just talking to someone else. Don't worry about me big brother. I'm fine with everything's that's going on. Right now, just concentrate on your engagement."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Anyway, Elle and I will be in Japan starting next month for the engagement ceremony, you had better join us this time."

"Got it. Later," he hung up and sighed heavily. / _Damn, another matchmaker. _/ He looks out into the courtyard and smirk all of a sudden. / _I might as well invite some people with me_. /

* * *

"What?" Yugi asked in shock along with all his friends. They were just hanging out talking about Joey when Xiao Feng showed up.

"Like I said I would like to invite you all to my brother's engagement ceremony that will be held in one month from now" Joey explained in annoyance of having to repeat himself. The gang looked at each other and back to him. "Sure, we would like to join you," Yami replied unhappy.

Xiao Feng beamed happily, "Then I'll send you all an invitation soon." He was about to leave when Yugi stop him. "Would you like to… hang out with us for a bit?" he asked, a little nervous. Xiao Feng look at him then to the group then back to him and smiled, "Why not."

After two hours of playing video games and duel monster the gang finally settled down for talking. They sat around the living room, just chatting away. "So, Jo- uh I mean Xiao Feng, why did you decide to study in Japan?" Tea asked.

"My father thought it would be a good experience to know about other cultures," he answered looking at her. She nodded and turned back to talking to Ryou.

"Can I ask you something?" Yami asked, serious. Xiao Feng looked at him and smile, "Go right ahead."

"Earlier today during lunch, your personality clearly said you hated us, so why it is that it's different now?" Yami went straight to the point. The gang stopped talking and all look at them. Xiao Feng continued to smile, "You're sharp aren't you? I'm surprised you caught on to it." His smile turns to a smirk, "Honestly I don't hate you at all. I was just pissed that people kept mistaking me for Joey. One thing about me is that I don't like being compare to someone or in your situation, mistaking for someone."

"Then what is the reason you invited us?" Yami continued.

Xiao Feng went back to smiling, "I just wanted to know you all that's all. Actually, I just wanted to hang out with you guys, so that you'll stop mistaking me for him."

Yugi touch his hand slightly to get his attention. He smiled, "Thank you." That was all he could really said. Yami sighed and gave a little smile. The gang grins and accepts him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seto? What are you doing?" Mokuba asked his big brother as he enters his study room.

"Just looking through the invitation I got for an engagement ceremony." He answered not taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

"Who is it from?" Mokaba asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Li Yang, the billionaires from China," he answered again still not looking up.

"Are you going?" he asked. Kaiba finally look up from the screen.

"You want to go?" he asked his little brother. The kid beamed brightly, "Yeah! I have never been to a Chinese engagement ceremony before."

Kaiba smile, "Neither have I." just then he remembered about Xiao Feng, "Mokuba."

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you…" he hates himself for this, "miss Joey?" He regretted asking so badly as soon as he seen the sad expression on his brother's face.

"I… miss him a lot," he answered in tears, "I want to see Joey so badly, Seto! Why? Why did he have to be gone?" The kid broke into a loud wail. Kaiba got up from his seat and walk over to the couch. He put his arms around his little brother as he sat down and rocked him a bit to comfort him.

"I know," he whispered sadly, "I miss him too." It was true after all, Kaiba did miss the blond. No one, except Mokuba knew how he felt towards him. He had regretted not telling the blond how he felt when he knew the blond disappeared. He even had his own search team trying to locate Joey, but failed miserably. "I met someone who looks just Joey," he voiced it out before he could even react.

Mokuba sprung out of his arms and stared at him in shocked. "Where?" he ask in disbelief.

"At school," he answered, not even bothering to hide anything. He rather get hurt than let his brother suffer, "Though he might not be him either."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

Kaiba sighed, "He's the son of Li Yang. His brother, Yuen, was the one getting engaged in one month time."

Mokuba sunk to his knees. "Mokuba!" Kaiba said in concerned as he bend down beside his brother. Mokuba look up at him with teary eyes, "But, he is Joey right?"

Kaiba didn't know how to explain this. He doesn't want to hurt his little brother more than he had already. "Say something Seto," he demanded.

The older Kaiba pull his brother into a tight hug, "Just wait, alright? I'll give you an answer when I know it myself."


	3. Engagement Ceremony

Chapter 3

A month went by faster than anyone could actually anticipate. The gang still hadn't gotten over the fact that Xiao Feng reminds them of Joey. Whenever he hang out with them, they couldn't help but see Joey in him. He likes to play duel monster just like Joey, except that he's better at it than Joey was. His mind also works better than Joey, but there's just something about him that the gang couldn't help but noticed. And that was the looks in his amber eyes that resemble that of Joey. It also had the same sparks as Joey whenever he played duel monster with Yami, although he win in 1 to 3 of the games.

* * *

"Yugi? Are you done?" Yami called while he wait in front of the stairs. He was dress in royal Egyptian outfit. Xiao Feng told the gang that it was sort of like a masquerade engagement ceremony. His brother, Yuen, likes to travel and learn about other cultures, so he had set the theme to be so.

"Sorry for the wait!" Yugi apologizes as he ran downstairs in his black formal kimono. He accidentally slip and fell into Yami's arms. They chuckle together.

"Sorry," Yugi apologize with a red face. Yami lean down and kiss his forehead, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I enjoy that very much."

Yugi blush even redder. Yami took a hold of his hand and led him outside where the limo Xiao Feng sent awaits.

* * *

They arrives at hotel 30 minutes later. They got out and follow a man in Chinese clothes inside after giving him the invitation. As soon as they enter, Yugi gasp in awe. The ball room was decorated in bright rich golden colors and there was a bunch of highly sculpted statues around the wall. There was even a huge water fountain in the middle of the room.

"Yo, guys!" They turn to look just as Tristan and the gangs approach. Tristan was dress in rich bright red Aladdin clothing. Tea was dress in pink traditional kimono. Duke was dress as an English men. Bakura was angrily dress in Thai traditional clothing, and so does Ryou. Malik and Marik in Egyptian clothing too.

"So you were invited too." The gang turn towards two new guest that just enters. Mokuba waved while Kaiba just glared.

"Hi guys!" Mokuba greeted cheerfully, "I can't wait for it to start."

Mokuba was dressed in an orange kimono and so as Kaiba, except his was blue.

"Welcome!" The group turns to the stage where a man dress in a Indian outfit stood. "Let's introduces all guest to our fated couple, Yuen and Millie!" he said excitedly for no reason.

A couple came onto the stage dress in Chinese Traditional wedding clothes, all in bright silk red. The man, Yuen, took the microphone from the earlier guy, "Thanks," he muttered to him. He then turn to face the audience, "Thank you all for coming to my masquerade engagement ceremony. I would like to thank some very important family member and most importantly, my little brother Xiao Feng, who is currently studying in Japan at the moment." He eyed the audience until he found who he was looking for, "Xiao Feng, can you come up please?"

The audience started clapping when a blonde in Chinese traditional clothing climb onto the stage. His long blond hair was tied into ponytails allowing some to still let loosely down. He gave Yuen a hug and face the audience as he continued. "I would like to announce something very important to you all concerning Xiao Feng's future."

Xiao Feng instantly stared his brother in horror. / _Please, don't let him say what I'm thinking_. / "Xiao Feng will be choosing a bride among the singles. I hope he would choose one that he could share the rest of his life with." Yuen said as he face his horrified brother. Xiao Feng faked a smile since everyone was staring, "Thank you brother." / _I am so going to kill him_! /

* * *

After that little announcement, he couldn't get away from the woman that were trying to come onto him. He eyed the among the guest for anyone he could possibly knew, and then his eyes settle upon Seto Kaiba who was currently talking to a little boy in an orange kimono.

"Sorry ladies, I would like to discuss some business with Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp. Please excuse me," he said apologetic and simply dash towards them. He almost reached them when someone simply jump onto his back. "Huh?" he turn his head to look. His eyes widen in fear, "W-Witch?"

A black hair woman around her twenties was smiling down on him. She let go and stared at him as if examining him. She wore a white dress decorated in laces. She pinch both of his cheeks, "So, how's my cute little brother?" she leans closer as she emits a killing aura, "When did you start calling me witch?"

He swallow hard, "S-Sorry, sister Yuka."

"Good," she let go of his cheeks that were going red.

"Why are you here in Japan? I thought you were going to Persia," he asked as he rubs his cheeks. She glares at him, "I was, but I couldn't possibly miss out on Yuen's engagement. I was surprised that you hadn't found a bride yet. Sheesh, what are you made of, rocks?"

He frown, "You don't have to put it that way. Besides, you should already know what kind of person I am."

She look away sadly, "Yes, I should know it best."

"Xiao Feng!" They turn around as Yugi and the gang approaches along with the Kaibas. He smile almost instantly, "Sorry I couldn't talk to you guys earlier."

"That's alright. Um, who is this?" Yugi asked politely.

Yuka took this chance and step in front of Xiao Feng. "I'm Yuka, Xiao Feng's older sister," she introduced herself. He growl and step back in front of her, "Hey, don't just steal the spotlight."

She glared at him, "I have every right to do so. Now shut up." He frown but obey. The gang chuckle slightly. But they were quite amazed that Xiao Feng accepted defeat so easily. "Aren't you going to introduces them to me?" she asked.

Xiao Feng seem a little frighten, "Uh, this is Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Marik and Malik, you already know Seto Kaiba, and this is… uh-"

"Mokuba," Yuka finished and glared at him, "Are you seriously that stupid?"

"I am not!" he protested.

She turn back to Mokuba, ignoring Xiao Feng, "I apologize for my little brother's stupidity."

"Hey!" She ignore his protest. "What's wrong?" she asked Mokuba.

Mokuba fake a smile, "It's nothing."

She smile softly, "I know that looks. Xiao Feng make that looks all the time. So, care to tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at Xiao Feng who was still pouting and back to her, "It's nothing, really." he smile weakly.

Yuka didn't want to pressure him, so she took his answer. "Isn't it about time you leave?" Xiao Feng asked, annoy. She glare daggers at him, "I am leaving, but I need to talk to you first. Now come over here," she ordered, "I'll be borrowing Xiao Feng for a bit," she said before she grab him by the ear and pull him away.

"Well, that was-" Malik started.

"Weird," Ryou finished.

* * *

"Can you please let go of me?" Xiao Feng asked angrily as his sister pull him out into the balcony. She let go of his ear and shut the door tightly shut.

She then turn to face him, continuing to glare. "What?" he asked rubbing his ear.

Her gaze soften, "Have you seen him yet?" she asked.

Xiao Feng stops his pouting and look at the ground, "No, I haven't."

"Why not?" she asked, a little angry.

"Because," he turn away towards the moon, "I can't face him just yet."

She patted his shoulder, when he looks at her she gave him a reassured smile, "You will be able to face him someday. I know you will."

He smile, and then a grin spread over his face, "You're creepy when you're saying stuff like that."

She glare and smack his head, "And here I was trying to comfort you."

He chuckle, "Thanks."

Her mood took a 180 and she was happy again, "You welcome. Now let's go find your friends." He nodded as he follow her back inside.


	4. Promises

Chapter 4

"Sorry for taking Xiao Feng for so long," Yuka apologize as they approach the gang.

"That's alright," Yugi replied.

Mokuba frown and turn away from the group. Xiao Feng sighed and touched his shoulder. He looks up with a bit of surprise.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some girls," he said with a grin and pull Mokuba away from the group.

"Oh no you don't," Kaiba said angrily and follow after. Yuka chuckle at their childish ways, and then turn to Yugi, "Yugi?"

"Yes, Yuka-san," he answered.

"Will you promise me something? I know we just met in all, but" she asked.

He nodded. She smiled sadly and leaned down so that she can whisper something into his ear, "Take care of Xiao Feng. He can be quite a hand full sometime."

She moved back and he nodded in response.

* * *

"Oh my, the three of you are currently good looking," a woman exclaim, "I don't know which one to choose."

"Just pick them all," Yuen replied as he approach. He smile at the three, "I see you know Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba."

"Of course I know them," Xiao Feng replied, annoyed.

"You don't have to use that tone, I only did that for you," Yuen explained, jokily.

"Well thanks to you, woman won't leave me alone," he replied angrily.

Yuen chuckle lightly and patted his head, "Ok, I'm sorry for that. Though Millie would love to see you with someone soon."

Xiao Feng snorted in annoyance. / _There's no way I'm getting with anyone for her sake_. /

Yuen ignore him and turn to Kaiba. "Thank you very much for coming. I know you're quite busy with your schedule in all," Yuen said politely.

Kaiba smirk his business-like smirk that he used every so often during business hour, "You welcome, besides, Mokuba wanted to see a Chinese engagement ceremony."

"It's not much, but I would be delightful if you and Mokuba come to my wedding as well."

Kaiba nodded, "We'll do just that."

"Shouldn't you go find Yuka?" Xiao Feng interrupted them.

Yuen sighed, "You're probably right. I'll leave you guys alone. Oh and Xiao Feng, dad's looking for you."

"What is it that he want?" he asked.

Yuen glared at him, "Just because Dad made you study in Japan doesn't mean you can say stuff like that. Not just dad, mom wanted to see you as well."

"Then I'll leave first," Xiao Feng turn away and strode off into the crowd. Yuen turn back to Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba, I would like to asked a favor of you."

"Go ahead," Kaiba replied.

His gaze softens a bit, "Please take care of my little brother. He doesn't show it much, but he's really afraid of being alone. He always had. I understand that my father wanted him to experience other culture, but I know he must had been afraid since he arrived in Japan a month ago. Would you promise me you're watch over him?"

Kaiba felt his heart soften. He understands the looks in Yuen's eyes. It was the looks of a brother that's very fond of his younger brother. "I give you my word," Kaiba replied with a smirk.

Yuen let a soft smile spread across his face, "Thank you."

* * *

Xiao Feng finally spotted his parents among the crowd of businessmen. He strode over to them. "Mom," he said softly towards a woman in royal Chinese clothes. She quickly turned around and almost burst into tears.

"Xiao Feng!" his mom put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He exhaled happily.

"Xiao Feng." They parted and faced a tall man in Chinese clothes. He smiles elegantly in front of the businessmen.

"Dad," Xiao Feng replied calmly. He was starting to feel happy even though he was still a little angry. His father patted his head, "I'm glad you're doing good."

"Sorry I couldn't see you and mom earlier," he bowed his head a bit.

His father shook his head, "Don't apologize. Yuen really had gotten you between his fingers this time. To announce that you're picking a bride, heh, he really gotten you."

Xiao Feng smirks, "I won't give up so easily. I'm definitely getting back at him."

His father laugh, "You and your brother hadn't change one bit. Alright, you two can do anything you two wanted, but make sure no one gets hurt."

He put an arm around his mother's shoulders, "Got it."

She tug on his sleeve, "Don't do anything rash."

"I won't," he replied sarcastically. / _He is so going to get i_t. /


	5. Prank leads to something else

Chapter 5

Xiao Feng left his parents and the businessmen to look for his partner in crime, Taro. Taro had always been with him despite all the pain Xiao Feng caused him. Xiao Feng wander around among the guests until he spotted who he was looking for. Taro was standing beside the wall near the punch bowl. He grin and strode over to him.

"Taro!" Taro looks up but before he could react, Xiao Feng jumps onto him giving him a big hug. "S-Sir?" Taro stammered out in surprised.

"How have you been Taro?" he asked as they parted.

He bowed respectedly, "I have been good sir. Thank you for asking."

Xiao Feng caught a glimpse of an old scar above his right eye. His expression sadden and slowly bought his hand up to cup Taro's face. He trace over the scar with one hand and bought it back to his cheek. "That scar… why did you keep it?" he asked in a whispery tone.

Taro cupped his hands and smile, "I said it back then… no matter how much pain you inflicted upon me, I would gladly takes it all. You are," he moved away and softly kiss his hand, "forver my master."

Xiao Feng slowly let a smile spread across his face. "You never change."

Taro returned a smirk, "So you need the spicy ponder for your prank?"

"Precisely," he grin innocently, "You always know what I need."

"I figures Master Yuen would do something like this and then you would get back at him sir. I will get to work immediately."

He walks over to the punch table and filled three cups of punch and puts them on a tray. He then pulls out a clear bag fill with ponder. He pour the ponder into the middle cup and stirred it a bit to mix the ponder. He handed it to Xiao Feng who's been watching the whole time with an evil grin. "Thanks!" and then he ran off with the tray.

* * *

"Oh yes, China is a wonderful place to visit. Especially it's artifacts and surroundings. You and Mokuba should visit when you had free time. I'm sure Xiao Feng would loved to give you a tour," Yuen said with a grin.

Kaiba turns to his little brother, who had been listening, "What do you think? You want to go?" Mokuba nodded almost instantly. This way, he could spend more time with Xiao Feng who looked a lot like Joey.

"Would you three gentlemen liked something to drink?" The three boy turns to Xiao Feng who was a tray of three cups of punch with a happy expression.

"Would I!" he replied cheerfully. Xiao Feng handed him one cup, but before he could hand the other two theirs, they already took theirs. His inner self grin as his brother drinks his._ /Hahaha… let's see if you can take the spicy ponder_. / His brother seems to be ok. / _Why isn't it affecting him? What the hell? Wait! Could it be_… / He turns to Kaiba who seem to sweat a bit. He looked at the empty cup in his hand. / _Oh no! _/

"Mister Kaiba? Are you alright? You seems to be sweating an awful lot," Yuen asked with concerned. Xiao Feng stiff. / _Oh no! Oh no! What should I do_? / Kaiba shook his head, "I'm fine. I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." with that he gracefully walks off towards the bathroom.

Yuen shot a suspicious glared at his brother. "What?" Xiao Feng asked innocently, trying to hide the guilt.

He sighed, "What did you put in that cup?"

"Heh, I uh, need to go to the bathroom too," he handed his brother the tray and dash off. Mokuba stared with bewilder at the three grown ups.

* * *

Kaiba spat out the cold water into the skin. His mouth was still burning from the spicy ponder. He tried washing it out with cold water. It helps a bit, but still only a bit.

"Are you ok?" He looks up from the sink to the nervous Xiao Feng by the door.

He glares at him dangerously, "Why did you put spicy ponder in the cup?"

Xiao Feng swallow hard, "Um… it was… it was meant for my brother. I… didn't expect you to drink the whole thing."

Kaiba turn his gaze back to the sink, "Why would you do that?"

He relaxed a bit, but still tense, "It was… something my brother and I do. We liked to prank each other."

Kaiba shot him an odd look. He step back against the close door. "You're… n-not angry are you?" he asked. A smirk spread across his face. Xiao Feng swallow, "K-Kaiba?"

Kaiba moved closer towards the frighten teen. "W-What are you doing?" he asked in fright. / _Oh, no! He is seriously going to kill me_! / "Don't move," Kaiba said leaving no room for arguments. He moved back until he was against the door and couldn't retreat any further. / _What is he doing? Please somebody help me_! /

He reached out a hand towards the frighten teen. Xiao Feng flinch when his hand touches his cheek. Kaiba leans closer and closer until he was only inches away. Xiao Feng felt like bursting into tears. His heart was beating unstoppable and he felt like crying. Kaiba let out a chuckle and lean even closer until their lips almost touch. "You should do better next time," he whispered, his breath against the other teen's face. He was about to moved away when the funniest happens.

The door swung open knocking Xiao Feng onto Kaiba causing the teens to slip and fell onto the floor. "Oh, sorry!" someone said and slam the door tightly shut. The teens probably didn't hear this, they were too busy staring at each other in shocked. Xiao Feng was on top of Kaiba, lips touching includes.

Xiao Feng lift his head up a bit and slightly parted their lips. He was about to say something soft when reality set in. He sprung up and moved away from the other teen as he sat up as well. Slight of red shown clearly across their faces. "A-Are you ok?" Xiao Feng asked as he turns the other way to calm his pounding heart.

"Y-Yeah," the other answered, not looking either. They stay quietly in their spot, not moving an inch. Awkwardness hung in the air around them. Finally Kaiba broke the silence, "I-I should probably head back."

"I-I agreed," Xiao Feng replied, not moving an inch. Kaiba got up and quickly left the bathroom. Xiao Feng finally was able to move and pull his legs up to his chest. He buried his face under the lose hair around his eyes. / _I… kissed… Kaiba. Why him of all people? Now how am I going to face him? I'll die from embarrassement_! /

Kaiba stood outside the bathroom with a hand over his heart. / _Why am I feeling this way? I only felt this way towards the Mutt! Ugh! _/ He clench his hair in both hands. / _What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way from just a_…/ he froze, and then reality sets in. / _I kissed him! _/ His heart started pounding more rapidly. / _Calm down heart_! / He waited for a few seconds. / _Calm the hell down_! / He took a deep breath to help and he was right. It does help him calm down a bit. / _Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me_? / He wiped away a sweat on his forehead. / _Why would I feel this way towards the Mutt? Wait! Did I just said Mutt? Why am I calling him Mutt? Damn! I'm doing it again! _/

* * *

"Big brother? Are you alright now?" Mokuba asked as his brother returned. Kaiba managed a nod in response. He had actually forgotten about it. Thankfully, Xiao Feng hadn't come back. Mokuba looks around him, "Big brother, Where's Jo- Xiao Feng?"

Yuen sighed quietly as he noticed Mokuba's mistake. / _It seems it was too early for him to returned after all_. / Xiao Feng finally appeared through the crowd. His face was slightly red when he spotted Kaiba, but quickly hid it before approaching them. "Sorry for the long wait," he smile nervously. His heart was pounding again. / _Stop beating already! Well, not literally but you know what I mean heart_!/

"Where were you?" Yuen asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He gave a nervous laugh, "I was… looking for my other friends. Yeah I was looking for them." Honestly, he forgot all about them, until just now.

"Didn't you said you were going to the bathroom?" Yuen asked with a smirk.

Xiao Feng glared at him. / _So you want to play it that way eh? Fine, bring it on_! / "Does it really concerned big brother where I decided to go? My, what a loving brother." he said sarcastically.

Yuen accept his challenge, "No, but I'm just afraid you might get lost. Honestly, you're not very good at directions."

He growled, "Thanks for the compliment, but I'm actually quite good with direction."

His brother smirk, "Really?"

He smirk back, "Really."

"That's enough you two!" The two brothers turns around as a woman approach. She glared at the two of them.

"Y-Yuka," Yuen grin nervously.

She smile back, "Congratulation for your engagement." she turns to Xiao Feng, "Why are you two causing troubles?"

"Uh," Xiao Feng hesitated, "W-We were just having a l-little fun. Besides, I got dad's permission already."

She glared suspiciously at him, "Just dad? What about me?"

He swallow hard in fright. / _Damn her_! /

"You had better not curse at me," she said as if she can read mind. He nodded, still cursing in his mind.

Mokuba chuckle at them, while Kaiba simply smile at Xiao Feng without even realizing it. But of course, nothing gets by unnoticed for Yuka.


	6. Joey Wheeler

Chapter 6: Joey Wheeler

AUTHOR'S NOTE- In case anyone is wondering why I put Xiao in front of Feng's name is because it means "little", so it's Little Feng. By the way, Feng is actually my maiden name. I know it's short, but please bare with me. please review. thank you!

* * *

The party finally ended around midnight when everyone was too tired to do anything else but drive home to sleep. "I guess I'll see you guys at school then," Xiao Feng said to Yugi and Yami. The others have already left since they were impatient to do something.

"Yeah, we'll see you on Monday," Yugi chirped.

"Say, do you guys wants to stay over at my place tonight?" Xiao Feng asked, "Since I probably wouldn't be able to sleep after all those punch, but if you want go home instead, I understand."

"Yeah," Yugi instantly beamed. Yami gave a little smile and a nod.

"Great, Let's go," Xiao Feng usher them into the waiting limo.

Yuen watched as his little brother and his friend left from the hotel window. "Yuen," his father said as he enters the room.

"What is it, Father?" he asked as he turns to face him.

"What are you planning to do from here?" his father asked.

"I'm thinking about staying here for the time being," Yuen said, "I like to watch over Xiao Feng for bit before going to China. Why do you ask, Father?"

"I want you stay here and watch over someone else," his father replied.

"Someone else? Who," he asked with a confused look.

His father looked at him for a bit and then turn around and started walking out of the room, "Follow me," he said.

_YUGIOH_

"Wow," Yugi said in awe as he stared up at the huge house before him. "Not much like a mansion though," Xiao Feng added.

"Not like a mansion? It's huge," Yugi commented.

"I know," he shrugged, "I just wanted a small apartment, but my father wouldn't have it. He kept on saying it's not safe and that an apartment is too small for me and etc, etc."

"It must be lonely, living in such a large house by yourself," Yami said calmly.

"It is," Xiao Feng gave a little sad smile towards the house, "Truthfully, I was never alone until just recently. I used to live here during the summer with my Nanny, but unfortunately, she passed away. My father tried sending other Nannies to me, but none of them understand me, so I have been living alone since."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said quietly.

"Don't be," he looks at him and smile, "With you guys over, it might not be so lonely. Let's go in shall we?" he said and then opens the gate.

_YUGIOH_

Yuen quietly followed his father through the long hallway of the Domino Hospital. He looks from room to room. / _Why did Father bring me here? Is there someone here he likes me to meet? _/ They came to stop in front of a hospital room.

The nametag on the door was blinked, but he could tell someone was occupying the room. His father gave a gentle knock and then slide the door opens. A teenage boy around Xiao Feng's age was sketching something into his sketchbook. His long dark blond hair was falling loosely down to the bed. He looks up at them and smiles. "Hello Father," the blond hair greeted.

"Xiao- no, Father, who is he?" Yuen asked as he eyed the Xiao Feng look-alike.

"Joey Wheeler," his father replied with a serious expression.


	7. Joey Wheeler part 2

Chapter 7: Joey Wheeler part 2

"_Xiao- no, Father, who is he?" Yuen asked as he eyed the Xiao Feng look alike. _

"_Joey Wheeler," his father replied with a serious expression. _

"What! You have got to be kidding me Father!" he shouted in anger.

"Yuen calm down," his father said calmly.

"No," Yuen refused, "Then what about Xiao Feng? How are you going to explain this to him when he remembers?"

"Yuen," his father looked at him with a silent glare, "I'm not going to let Xiao Feng go back to way he was before. This is why I need this fake Joey. He will be impersonating Joey and watch over Xiao Feng as well. Your job is to make sure no one suspect this Joey."

"How is that going to prevent Xiao Feng from going back to the way he was before?" Yuen questioned.

"This fake Joey will pretend to be the real Joey, and he will make sure Xiao thinks he is the real Joey. That way, Xiao Feng won't have second thoughts of being anyone else but himself," his father explained.

Yuen look at the smiling fake Joey Wheeler, "I won't stand by and let you hurt Xiao Feng more than you already are," Yuen turn back to his father, "But as the oldest son, I will obey your order and watch over him, but I won't promise to not interfere."

His father sighed, "Very well, I understand. But remember well, if Xiao Feng remembers, you are going to be the one he hate most of all."

With that, his father left the room. Yuen look at the ground silently and then look up at the smiling fake, "What's you real name?"

"Ah Sing Yu," the fake Joey smiles, "Don't worry, I won't hurt your brother."

"Earlier, you call my father, father. Why is that?" he asked.

Ah Sing continues to smile, "Mr. Li Yang asked me to call him that whenever someone accompany him here."

"Why are you in a hospital," Yuen asked.

"I got into a fight with one of the gang the real Joey used to fight with," Ah Sing sighed, "Did you know the real Joey was known as the King when he was still in the gang? They call me that before the fight started."

"Why do you agree to this," Yuen asked.

Ah Sing's face fell and he look down on the sheets. "I," he begin, "I wanted to find my little sister, and Mr. Li Yang said he could help me. But for that, I have to help him."

"I see. May I ask why you and your sister are separated?"

Ah Sing look out the window into the pitch black sky, "My sister was taken from me after both our parents died, and since then, I tried to do everything I can to find her. I travel from place to place to find her. But, China was just too big, and I couldn't do it alone, so when Mr. Yang found me and asked for my help, and he promise to help me in return, I decided to go along with it. I didn't care what job I have to do, I just want to be with my little sister again."

"I see," that was all Yuen said before turning towards the door and slide it open.

"Wait," Ah Sing stopped him, "What does your father mean when he said that if your brother remembers then he'll hate you most of all?"

Yuen turns around and glares at him, "That is none of your business. My father is helping you find your sister, and your job is to impersonate as Joey Wheeler; not asked questions." With that, he left the room.

_YUGIOH _

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Xiao Feng asked both Yugi and Yami once they finished taking their bath.

"Sure, what do you got?" Yami replied.

"Come check for yourself," Xiao Feng led them to the movie cabinet.

"Wow," Yugi gasped at the many DVDs Xiao Feng has, "How many do you have?"

Xiao Feng just shrugged, "I have no clue. The maids are the one cleaning them."

"Maids? I don't remember seeing any maids," yami asked.

"Oh, they only come on weekdays," he replied, looking through some DVDs, "I like to have my privacy without Maids cleaning around me all the time."

Yugi and Yami looked at each other and then back to him. "Wow, so that means you don't have much privacy," Yugi said.

"I do," Xiao Feng looked up and grinned, "I have an art room where I don't allow anyone in. that's the only room I can have my privacy."

"Oh, so you draw?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer to play the piano," he said, "Sometime drawing can messed with your head, so I used music to distract me from things."

"May we see your drawings?" Yami asked, eyeing Xiao Feng carefully all of a sudden.

"Sure," he said and then got up and left the room to grab one of his sketch books.

Yugi quickly turn to Yami, "Yami, what's wrong?"

"I have seen Joey's picture lots of time, and I know that only Joey can draw a certain picture that no one can't," Yami quietly whispered to the smaller teen.

"Yami," Yugi lean his head down on the taller teen's shoulder, "Xiao Feng is Xiao Feng. And Joey is Joey. I don't want Xiao Feng to think we hang out with him just because he reminds us of Joey. I want to be able to speak with Xiao Feng without trying to find Joey in him."

"I know aibou, but the aura I felt around him is just like Joey's. I can't be at peace until I know for sure that he isn't Joey," Yami pulled the smaller teen closer.

"I'll trust you on this," Yugi said softly, "But Yami, most people have the same aura."

"But not Joey," Yami said, "Joey's aura is always pure with a faint golden color. Many may share the same aura, but they always have a slight difference when it comes to the meaning of their aura. I know because I shared many journeys with Joey, which is why I couldn't help but wish to find him in Xiao Feng."

A faint quiet sighed escaped Xiao Feng's lips as he listened to their conversation. 'I wonder… between Joey and me? Who would they choose?'

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Next chapter, i will probably introduce the fake Joey to Yugi and the gang, maybe, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, if you have any question concerning the story or this chapter, please let me know. Thank you and please review!


	8. Shocking Monday

Chapter 8: Shocking Monday

XIAO FENG'S POV

The following Monday was truly a shocking one. I had only sat down when the teacher came in and introduced a new student. "Class," she began, "We had another new student and…" she paused, looking a bit too happy for her own good or for our own good, "Surprise!" she chirped and practically jumped with happiness.

Everyone blinked and then gasped as the new student stepped into the room. I admit I was about ready to scream in shock myself.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted in shock and disbelief!

I turned quickly to him and then back to the new student who happened to look just like me. 'That's… Joey?' the thought instantly crossed my mind. Somehow, it just doesn't feel right. Like it's not Joey. I know it sounds weird considering I know nothing about Joey, but I couldn't just ignore my conscious. My conscious is saying that this have got to be a mistake, but then again, we don't know if it's Joey or not. Man, I feel like I'm caught in a clone movie or something.

"Yug!" the look-a-like beamed and immediately run to hug the smaller teen.

"J-Joey?" Yugi asked, a little hesitant.

"Yeah, it's me," Joey smiled just as Yugi hugged him back.

"Joey!" the whole class erupted into a cheerful Hug-Joey-Day.

For some odd reason, I felt left out. I was happy that this person actually is Joey, but I also couldn't help but think that this Joey isn't Joey at all. Ugh, I hate feeling like this!

YAMI'S POV

'That's not Joey!' was the first thing that comes to my head. Whoever this impersonator is, he can't fool me! I already know who Joey is!

_FLASHBACK_

_"Here it is," Xiao Feng came back a few minutes after our talk (AN: Yugi and his earlier talk). He handed the book to me and then sat down across from me. Aibou leaned closer to have a better look at the sketches._

_"I gotta say, you have a talent," I commented, "These drawing are exquisite!"_

_"Geeze, thanks!" he scratched the back of his head in a very-Joey-manner and blushed a little in embarrassment._

_"Yami's right, Xiao Feng. Your drawings are beautiful," Aibou agreed with a soft-loving smile._

_I turned back to the sketches, 'I was right' I thought, 'No matter how many pictures Joey drew, there were always a feeling of loneliness lingering in the drawings and no doubt these are his. But if he is Joey, then why did he pretend not to know us?' I glanced at him, and then back to the sketches, 'This doesn't make any sense. Why would Joey pretend he didn't know us? But more than all else, why did he left in the first place?'_

_"Yami?" Aibou shook me a little, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah," I replied, "I was just a little distracted by Xiao Feng's drawings."_

_"I have more if you want to look at them?" Xiao Feng offered._

_"Sure," Yugi chirped._

_Xiao Feng got up and left the room._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"Yami?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Xiao Feng, who was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Yes?" I answered, masking my emotion.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for a while and you didn't answer," he said quietly.

I bet he's trouble about all this. "I'm fine," I managed a smile.

"Aren't you going to give J-Joey a hug?" he said suddenly. I could tell he was reluctant to say Joey, but I wouldn't press him for it. It has to be weird for one to call someone else your own name, especially since you aren't related or friends to begin with.

"No," I instantly replied, making him look shockingly at me, "I'm not much of a hugger," I explained.

"Ah, I see," he smiled a little and then went right back to his normal expression when "Joey" called my name.

"Yami!" we looked up just as Joey approached us.

"Hello, Joey," I pretended to smile, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head "I've been to lots of places, basically doing odd jobs."

"I see," I slightly narrowed my eyes, though no one would be able to tell, "Then what took you so long to get back?"

"I was going to come back sooner, but I was kept busy with my jobs and I couldn't really quit because I needed it. I was in Hokkaido during the first few weeks of school and I didn't have enough to come back just yet, so sorry," he explained with a little apologetic look.

"I'm glad you're back," I lied. 'I will find out what you're up to,' I swear to myself and then smiled at him.

"Oh my god!" he shouted in shock as his eyes landed on Xiao Feng, "You look just like me!"

"Uh, Hi," Xiao Feng replied with a hesitant smile.

"Uh, Hi," Joey replied.

"I know it's kind of weird cause we look alike, but, nice to meet you, I'm Xiao Feng," Xiao Feng introduced himself, "I heard quite a bit about you from Yugi and Yami. Nice to finally meet you."

"Huh, oh nice to meet you too," Joey replied with a nervous grin.

"Um, class?" the teacher interrupted, "Back to your seat, and Joey, you could sit anywhere you want."

"Ok!" he chirped and sat down next to Xiao Feng with a huge grin on his face.

'I swear, I will find what you are up to,' I glanced at the fake Joey with a small glare.

Across the room, I also noticed that my ancient cousin have a glare of his own and directly at Joey.

* * *

AN- I am so sorry if this chapter have grammar problem. I am currently in a rushed right now, so forgive me and I hope you like this chapter and please review! Thank You for reading!


End file.
